The overall research hypotheses to be tested in the proposed project is whether Mexican American elderly functional anthropometry and range of motion measures explain differences in self-reported limitations in activities of daily living between elderly Mexican American men and women 60-80+ years of age, and elderly White American men and women of the same age. The analysis will enable development of predictive equations relating age, gender and anthropometric variables, and provide useful knowledge about rates of change and portions of the lifespan in which most change occurs. A logistic regression model will first be developed using Mexican American elderly; the model will relate self-reported measure of ADL for activities of daily living that require significant reaching abilities, and functional reach and range of motion measures. The model will then be applied to a White American elderly group and used to predict their self-rating for activities of daily living. The predicted rating will then be compared to their actual self-rating using chi-square test to determine how well the logistic regression model developed using Mexican American elderly is able to predict self-rating of difficulty in White American elderly. Since Mexican American elderly report greater limitations in activities of daily living compared to other elderly groups, and additionally, since pilot studies indicate that there are significant anthropometric differences between Mexican American elderly and other elderly population groups, the logistic regression model developed using a Mexican American elderly group should poorly predict self-ratings of limitations in activities of daily living with a White American elderly group. Standard, valid, and reliable anthropometry measurement protocols will be followed in the research. Elderly Mexican American and White American subjects will be recruited from Senior Centers in the City of El Paso, Texas.